


It's Tradition

by songofsongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, New Year's Eve, Underage Drinking, Wayward Daughters, spn femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsongs/pseuds/songofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Claire's and Alex's first New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tradition

Claire idly scuffed her sneakers against the floor of Alex’s bedroom. She glanced at the clock. 10:35. The people downstairs wouldn’t be gone until twelve and she and Alex had agreed that spending the night with a bunch of Jody’s officer friends wasn’t how they wanted to kick off the new year. Instead they’d be having a party on their own, which would start as soon as Alex decided to show up.

Claire finally heard the door handle turn and huffed in relief, stepping back and sitting down on the bed as Alex closed the door behind her. “What took you so long?”

“Says the girl that went for the easy stuff,” Alex countered, pointing at the bottle of champagne sitting on the bedside table. She pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from where it was hiding in her coat and said, “Some of us wanted a challenge.”

“Alex, they’re gonna notice that’s gone.”

“Then we should drink it quickly.” She crawled onto the bed next to Claire and scooted back until she was resting against the headboard. Claire scooted back as well and they both settled in next to each other, their shoulders pressed together. 

Claire looked down at the whiskey. “So did you bring back the glasses you were supposed to get?”

Alex’s head tipped back and thudded against the wall. “I knew I forgot something.”

 

“I totally thought I was gonna get caught by Donna, but she’s not that observant for a cop.” Claire took another swig from the champagne bottle.

Alex frowned down at the bottle in her own hands. “Which one is Donna again?”

“The blonde one. She’s way too perky and talks too fast.”

Alex looked thoughtfully at the corner of the room before shrugging and bringing the bottle to her lips.

Claire sighed and in her best Donna voice said, “Oh, Claire, Jodeo’s told me all about you!”

Alex choked on the whiskey, coughing into her hand with a smile stretched across her face. When she’d gotten her voice back she said, “Please don’t ever do that again.”

Claire smirked. “Alex, doncha know that alcohol is not for kids!”

Alex punched her in the shoulder, bringing a giggle out of Claire. “Seriously it’s creepy. Stop.” Claire just laughed and reached for the bottle of whiskey.

 

By the time the clock hit eleven, Claire’s vision started to swim. She squinted at the bottle in her hands, noting that it was about half empty. “Maybe we should slow down. I wanna be coherent for the countdown.”

“Maybe you should slow down, light-weight.” Alex raised her bottle to her lips as if to prove a point, and started to tip away from Claire in the process. Claire reached out and jerked her back tight against her side, sliding her arm around her shoulders for good measure. Alex peered at Claire curiously for a moment and then leaned her head on Claire’s shoulder.

Neither said anything for a few moments and then, “Do you think Jody’s gonna date Officer Wilson?”

Claire snorted. “Nope. Why do you ask?”

Alex shrugged. “He smiles at her a lot.”

“So maybe he wants to date her.” Claire tried to look down at Alex’s face but instead settled for resting her head against the other girl’s. “Would you be mad if they dated?”

Normally, Alex never would have talked about something like this, but with the combination whiskey and champagne she was feeling a bit loose-lipped. 

“I don’t want anyone new here. I don’t want stuff to change.”

Claire mulled this over in her head before she quietly asked, “Is that why you didn’t like me at first?”

“You didn’t like me either,” Alex countered.

Claire sighed, shifting a bit and lifting her head back up to lean it against the wall behind them. “Yeah but you like me now, so I think you could like someone Jody started dating too.”

“Pfft, I never said I liked you,” Alex said, pulling away and lifting the bottle of Jack to her lips again. 

Claire pulled her arm back and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I don’t think she likes Wilson anyway. I think she’s got a thing for Donna.”

Alex leveled Claire with a skeptical look.

Claire nodded solemnly. “Really. She’s not the type Jody usually hangs around with, and I asked her why she decided to invite her and she totally changed the subject. Told me to do my chores and completely avoided the question.”

Alex looked away with a soft, “Huh.” Then with dawning realization said, “Jody’s got a crush on Miss Canada.”

Claire laughed and picked up her bottle of champagne again. “Donna isn’t from Canada.” She started to put the bottle to her lips but froze with it just an inch from her face. “Is she?”

 

It was 11:40 when the knives came out.

“This one’s my favorite,” Alex said as she held up a thin silver knife with a dark gray handle that twisted elegantly up toward the hilt. She threw the knife up and caught it again with one hand and Claire had a moment’s realization that playing with knives while drunk was probably not a smart thing to do, but then she realized that Alex was doing exceptionally well with the knife despite spending the last hour drinking and started clapping quietly.

“Bravo,” she said with a grin.

Alex rolled her eyes and slid the knife back into its sheath before placing it back into the closet.

Claire’s eyes suddenly widened and she whispered, “Alex…have you ever killed somebody with that knife.”

Alex walked back toward the bed and flopped down onto her back beside Claire, who turned around so she could look at her face. 

“If you keep drinking all the whiskey, the answer to that question is gonna be yes.”

Claire took a moment to digest that, but when it sank in she indignantly declared, “I wouldn’t be drinking it if you hadn’t drank all my champagne!”

“Shhhhhh. Don’t yell, they’ll hear you.” Alex threw her arm across her eyes and took a deep breath.

Claire watched silently, noting where Alex’s shirt had ridden up slightly to expose a strip of stomach. She wasn’t sure how, but the next thing she knew she was lying next to Alex, her head turned to stare at the other girl who was now breathing steadily.

“Alex,” Claire whispered, the name coming out a bit slurred, “don’t fall asleep.”

“I’m not,” Alex answered, but otherwise didn’t move.

Claire reached out and gripped Alex’s hand, pulling her arm away from her face and down between them. She held it there, just for good measure. “Alex, we can’t sleep yet. We have to wait till midnight.”

“Why?” Alex let her head fall to face Claire and opened her eyes.

“We have to.” 

“Why?”

Claire searched her eyes for an acceptable answer. “It’s tradition.”

“It’s pointless. All you do watch the clock and then go to bed.” Alex let her eyes fall closed again.

Claire frowned. “You also have to kiss someone.”

She watched as Alex’s hand pulled away from her own and traveled slowly towards her face. It landed on her cheek and then her face was being turned back toward Alex who leaned forward and pressed her lips against Claire’s. It was brief and soft, and afterward Alex pulled away and whispered, “There. You’ve been kissed. Go to sleep Claire.”

Alex closed her eyes again, and in a few moment she was lightly snoring. Claire rolled over onto her side, pulled her knees up closer to her and rested her head on Alex’s chest. 

 

“Everyone’s gone. How’re the girls?” 

Jody shushed Donna and motioned for her to look into Alex’s room. When she did, she felt her heart melt a bit. Claire and Alex were curled up together on Alex’s bed, apparently both too tired to crawl under the covers before passing out. “They’re so cute.”

Jody smiled fondly. “Yeah…although judging from the empty bottle of champagne on the table they won’t be feeling too cute tomorrow.”

Donna’s eyes fell to the floor in front of the bed and she gasped, swatting Jody lightly and saying, “Jodeo, I found that bottle of whiskey you lost.”

Jody sighed. “I should have known,” she said, and her eyes seemed to be formulating her revenge already.

Donna placed her hand on Jody’s arm. “You can worry about punishin’ them tomorrow. Although, I reckon the hangovers will be punishment enough.”

Jody nodded. With a twinkle in her eye she stepped into the room and opened the closet to pull out a blanket. She spread it over the girls and waited as Donna picked up both the bottles and carried them downstairs. Instead of waiting for her to come back up she closed Alex’s bedroom door and walked down the hall to her own room, flicking on the light and kicking off her shoes. She’d just started unbuttoning her blouse when a pair of arms snaked around her waist, and Donna’s chin hooked over her shoulder.

“Happy New Year, Jodes.”


End file.
